


Home Time

by toesohnoes



Category: Primeval
Genre: Cutter didn't die, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is working late. Cutter waits for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/13836024601/with-the-fog-of-tiredness-beginning-to-cloud-his).

With the fog of tiredness beginning to cloud his eyes, Cutter leans back and watches Connor working instead of trying to carry on with it himself. He needs to get up from his seat and nudge Connor towards the door - it’s too late to be here in the ARC. They aren’t going to get anything productive done, not any more.

Connor looks so focused, however, that Cutter is loathe to disturb him. Connor’s face is set in a frown and his eyes are intent on the computer screen before him. Cutter has no doubt that if he rounded the table and looked at the screen himself he wouldn’t have the slightest clue what he was looking at; it’s a whole new language to him, something that he doesn’t understand. He’s happy enough when he can get the damn thing to switch on.

With a change as sudden as a snap of the fingers, Connor’s frown vanishes and a broad smile takes its place, spreading warmly over his face. His eyes light up and he gives a half-laugh to himself, his fingers flying across the keyboard at an even greater speed than before. Cutter gives a bemused smile, tilting his head to the side as he watches him. “I take it that’s good?” he asks, because he honestly doesn’t have a clue what Connor is up to.

Connor glances up at him, giving Cutter a whole moment of his focused attention. That’s a rare thing these days. Connor isn’t the student following him around any more; he’s evolved far beyond that into someone who is in demand on his own terms. Cutter had never imagined he would miss the days that Connor trailed at his ankles, simply looking for answers rather than being expected to provide them.

“Yeah, Cutter, it’s good,” Connor says. “I think I’m finally getting somewhere with this. I should have it finished by morning if I - “

He breaks off to yawn, not bothering to cover it with his hand as he’s too busy stretching his arms up above his head. Cutter watches him with strongly laced affection before he shakes his head. “It’s time for us to head home for the night,” he says, finally getting to his feet even if his muscles ache with the movement. “You can finish that off tomorrow.”

Connor looks at the screen as if contemplating whether or not it’s worth arguing with him about it - apparently he decides not to bother, since it only takes him an extra five minutes to be ready to shut the blasted thing off, and from that point onwards only ten minutes for them to make it all the way home and straight to their shared bed.


End file.
